Alice's vision
by chanellyxoxo5
Summary: ok so alice,jasper,edward,and bella are in a class together and alice has a vision that will leave her twitching. ha it makes me laugh R&R not i do not own these characters. if you dont get it il expkin it to you. peace, ,
1. science

Alice's Vision

**Alice's Vision!!**

**HAHAHA!! WAZ UP FAN FIC?? Well hey it's purple apple… weird I know. Well anywho….. I got on Chanelly's Fan Fic while she was away…… _or tied up in the closet….. hehehe…._Any way this is my first Fan Fic….. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**

So Bella's been a vampire for about 20 years, the Cullen's moved to Alaska to a small town. Where they all attend high school.

Emmet and Rosalie started as sophomores while Alice, Bella, and Edward were freshmen. Jasper started as a freshmen so that

Alice wasn't the third wheel. Bella and Edward had all of their classes together. Alice and Jasper also had all of their classes

together. But the four had only science and lunch together. It was fourth period science. The room had 15 tables they were

made for two people. Bella and Edward shared a table next to Alice and Jasper. The teacher was running late and Alice saw

that he wouldn't be there for another 15 minutes. Bella's arms were folded on the table with her head on top. Edward was

playing with her hair and smiling. Alice had he head leaning on Jasper's shoulder and he was playing with her hair. Every one

else was well, doing stuff that is of no importance. Out of boredom Alice decided to peek into Bella and Edward's future.


	2. what the

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EWW!!

Hey my fandibulous fan fic friends!! Hahaha that was FUN to write……. Hehehe….. so yah I got hold of it again and here is the new chapter….. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF I SHOULD FINISH!! Thank U!!

Pov

I was resting my head on "husbands" arm while he played with my hair. I saw that the teacher wasn't gonna show for about another 15 minutes. Trust me when I say you don't wanna know why he was late. Any way I decided to take a peak at the newest Cullen couples future. They were SOO cute together. They loved each other and they showed it. They were like newly weds!! It could be weird but hey, their P.D.A. wasn't as bad as Rosalie and Emmet so we were thankful for that. So I took a quick peek……

**OH MY GOD!! **I thought and I looked up to see Bella and Edward staring at me. There were things that you see that you can't un see and this was one of them. Bella had a mix of confusion and concern. While Edward on the other hand jumped to conclusion and had a look of worry. I looked up to see Jasper with eyes of worry. I grabbed onto his arm and shivered a bit. He wrapped one arm around me and squeezed me and tried to calm me down. It didn't work.

**Author note!! **Hey wat do ya thnk?? Srry It's sooooooo short but hey!! So PLEASE R/R!!


	3. DON'T TOUCH ME!

Chapter 3

Chapter 3!!

OMG THANK U 4 THE REVIEWS!! I would like more….. like 10…… PLZ TELL UR FRIENDZ!! O and srry it took me sooooooo long 2 write more….. I went camping…… yezzzz I LUV 2 CAMP!! Oh….. I'll shut up now so u can read!! ENJOY!!

PURPLE APPLE!!

E- Pov

I was playing with the love of my life's hair when I heard, "OH MY GOD!!" I quickly looked at Alice, I disturbed Bella so she turned to face Alice also. I was worried about what she saw. I was so focused on Bella to notice she had a vision. I was worried to see her staring at us with fear in her eyes. I didn't understand so I read her mind and all I got was, "EW, EW, EW, EW!! OH!! MY!! GOD!!" She grabbed onto Jasper's arm and shivered. He had eyes full of concern. He looked at me and mouthed; "What was that? What did she see?" All I could was reply with; "I don't know." I felt movement next to me and I looked to see Bella get out of her chair and towards Alice.

A-Pov

Jasper wrapped a strong protective arm around me. I sat there for a few seconds to then hear some one get out of their chair. I turned my body. (With Jasper still holding onto me.)

"Alice what's wrong?" Bella sounded concerned. By now a few kids in the class were watching us. She was about to put a hand on mine, I pulled quickly away and slapped her hand down.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" I shrieked. By now we had the full attention of the class on us. I honestly didn't care less.

"I KNOW WHERE THOSE HANDS HAVE BEEN!! AND I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE GOING!!" Bella backed up into Edward. He wrapped his arms around her. There eyes were wide with fright. Jasper's grip around me got tighter. Edward released Bella and he moved towards me and reached his hands out to put them on my shoulders. I shrugged into Jasper and yelled;

"YOU TOO!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!" My eye started to twitch a bit.

" Alice what's wrong?" Edward asked a little defensive, "Can you replay it so I can see?" Edward was sounding anxious he was over reacting, AGAIN.

"NO I WILL NEVER LOOK AGAIN!!" Now Edward was getting a little more worried.


	4. What the vision was

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

HEY MY FAN FIC SUBJECTS!! Well this is the last chapter….. srry!! Its not a long story. It probably wouldn't have been best to write so many chapters but I wanted to c how interested you got!! WELL YAH!! O and read the next page thing to hear about mine and Chanelly's other stories!!

B-Pov

"NO I WILL NEVER LOOK AGAIN!!" Alice cried. By now everyone in class dropped what they were doing and were staring at us four. It then dawned on me what Alice saw. My power failed me and I started to blush. **(Hey forgot to mention that Bella's power was to have human things like, blushing, and eating etc.) **Edward looked down at me still confused, he noticed my blushing, "Is there something you would like to share with us Bella?" I didn't know how to tell him. So I just flat out told him. I whispered in his ear, his eyes grew to an enormous size. He grabbed onto my wrist and dragged me back to our seats only to hide his head in his hands, I looked up from him to see that the class, including Jasper, still didn't get it, Alice was still twitching. Thankfuly the teacher walked in apologizing but not explaining. The every one was back to normal except for Alice who was still twitching a bit and me who was still red.

Lunch

"So, Bella……." Oh god. What could he possibly want now?

"Jasper tells me that Alice had a _cough_ interesting _cough _vision." Clearly Emmet was trying to hold back a laugh. Only to be stopped by a slap in the back of the head courtesy of Rosalie. _I'll have to thank her for that later….. _He turned to face Edward and gave him a slap on the shoulder.

"Way to go Eddie!! Never knew you had it in you!!" Edward gave him such a glare I shivered. GREAT. This is gonna be a LONG day.


End file.
